


The One Where Jim Gets To Join In

by silverlining99



Series: Law Enforcement [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining99/pseuds/silverlining99





	The One Where Jim Gets To Join In

Jim has always prided himself on having relatively few inhibitions. He’s always figured hey, so long as everyone involved is human(oid) and fully consenting, the rest is ... logistics. Sex, he has found in the years he’s been having it, is sort of like math: there are often a lot of different equations that solve to the same end, and he’s never seen much point in arguing two plus two over one plus three so long as four equals a good orgasm or two.

Or three. Whatever.

So it’s not like he hasn’t _done_ stuff. A lot of stuff. With a lot of people, and not necessarily one at a time. He’s fucked men, women, and the occasional alien variation thereon, and if he were the type to notch the bedpost, so to speak, fuck, but the stories he could tell.

He tends to prefer seeking out the next good thrill, though, to dwelling on the past. He’s progressive like that. Forward thinking. He considers it a virtue.

Still, though, given it all, there are lines he’s never crossed. To name just one, he’s never (knowingly, at least; there was one time he got lied to, fucked, and beaten to a pulp all in the space of twenty minutes, but that would be dwelling and not on good times) messed around with anyone already taken.

He’s also never harbored lustful thoughts about his best friend, beyond a general sense of wondering how such a good-looking guy manages _not_ to get laid on a regular basis, which has been less of a concern since a certain away mission.

All of it combined could lead him to wonder how the hell he wound up, given the variables of Bones and Bones’s girlfriend, with his tongue in the mouth of the one and his dick in the mouth of the other.

But. _Dwelling_. Hardly productive at the moment. He chooses instead to cast the variables as: the best friend he’s ever had and the hottest nurse on the damn ship, dragging him into something that promises - so long as nobody gets stupid and weird, but Jim is pretty good at avoiding that, a smile here, a joke there, no big deal - to be nothing less than awesome.

He can go with that.

Bones squeezes the back of his neck, hard enough to make the muscles ache, roughens his kiss for a few seconds before tearing his mouth away. Christine, at some signal Jim figures he must have missed, draws back with one last, soft kiss to head of Jim’s cock. Bones presses his slick lips to Jim’s ear. “Here’s the long and the short of it, kid. We want to fuck you. Both of us.”

He is not, Jim think desperately, going to come all over his own stomach. That would just be embarrassing.

“Or,” Bones adds thoughtfully, straightening up and stepping back, “you could watch, if you want. Turns out she likes that. Don’t you, honey?”

Christine’s eyes glint as she climbs to her feet and presses back against Bones. Their hands tangle together over her stomach. “Mm-hm. But I’d rather he fuck me.”

Bones laughs, mouths behind her ear. “I bet he’d rather, too.”

Jim grabs his cock, squeezes, groans. Nice as the thought of watching is - he would definitely, certainly, absolutely _rather_. Without a doubt.

Bones catches his gaze, holds it as he grasps the hem of Christine’s shirt and drags it up, over her head. Her hair tumbles down in a mess and he gathers it back, holds it out of the way and ducks his head to kiss the slope of her shoulder. Christine releases the hook between her breasts and peels the cups of her bra away. McCoy catches the straps with deft fingers and eases them off her shoulders, let the fabric fall. He wraps his arms around her stomach and they move backwards, easily, as one.

Jim realizes, with a start, that at some point he went from squeezing to stroking, without noticing.

“Jim,” Bones says roughly, from the doorway. “You coming, or what?”

Is he ever. Jim lurches to his feet and tugs his pants hastily up, but leaves them undone. Bones grins at him, a flash of teeth, and hauls Christine deeper into his bedroom. As soon as Jim enters, though, he lets her go.

Christine steps forward out and brings her hands to Jim’s jaw. “Hi,” she says, and gives him a sweet smile, a sweeter kiss. He touches her waist gently, the flare of her hips, and she laughs against his mouth. “Aw, come on, Captain. I won’t break.”

Bones presses behind him and reaches around, covers Jim’s hands with his own, pulls Christine in tight. “Trust me, Jim,” he says, low and rough in Jim’s ear, “she really won’t.”

If you say so, Jim thinks. Christine’s always struck him the delicate type, the kind of woman to like softer touches and tenderness. But then again, Bones has always struck him as the kind of guy who wouldn’t in a million years invite someone else to fuck his girlfriend, so. Jim is okay, on the rare occasions it happens, with admitting when he’s wrong. He wraps a hand around the back of Christine’s neck and slides the other back, down across her ass. He kisses her hard and bites her lip and presses his erection to her stomach.

It’s not the only erection being pressed. Bones moves his hands to Jim’s hips, grinds against his ass. Jim rears back with a gasp. “Bones,” he hears himself whine. Christine tucks her face against his neck, scrapes her teeth across his skin. She slips a hand between them, into his pants, and strokes him slowly, her grip firm. His hips jerk. Jim sort of loves his life, his amazing life. “You guys-- holy shit. You guys are great, seriously, you’re--”

Bones starts shoving his shirt up. “Shut up, dumbass,” he says, his tone light. Jim releases Christine and lifts his arms, lets Bones yank the fabric over his head. Christine slips away and goes to the bed, her hips swaying. “Let him talk,” she says, and her skirt and panties fall together under the guidance of her thumbs. “I like his voice.”

Bones wraps his arms loosely around Jim and rests his chin on Jim’s shoulder. “You just like him,” he grumbles. He shoves Jim’s pants down his hips and curls a hand around Jim’s cock, tugs it casually.

Christine stretches out on her side and props her head up on one hand, watches them. “So?” she says tartly. “I like _you_ , too.” She winks at Jim. “Don’t let him get too bossy, Captain. It goes to his head.”

Jim lets his head fall back, his eyes fall shut. His hips stutter; he fucks Bones’s fist. “Seriously, Christine? I think it’d be okay if you called me Jim right now. Just - just saying.”

Christine just hums softly. Bones laughs. “She doesn’t want to. Swear to god, the woman is fucking handful sometimes, all the shit that turns her on.”

“Your fault,” she retorts. “I was a good girl before you.”

“Try selling that one somewhere else, honey. You _thought_ you were a good girl.” Bones drags his tongue across Jim’s neck, bites quickly at his earlobe. “She knows better now,” he murmurs, and lets go. “Get your pants off, kid, you look like a damned fool.”

It occurs to Jim, stumbling over to the bed, that he’s not really used to this anymore, to being ordered around like a child, like a green cadet. An hour ago he’d have said it probably wouldn’t be his thing; he likes being in command, being listened to, being obeyed.

An hour ago he was an oblivious asshole, though, so that doesn’t really count for much. Christine smiles as he approaches and scoots back to make room for him to sit, and she rubs his back while he leans over to yank at the laces of his boots. “Okay?” she murmurs.

Jim toes his boots off, kicks free of his pants, and grins at her. “Christine, I am beyond okay at the moment.”

“Good.” She nods, sort of to herself, then crooks a finger at him. “C’mere.”

Jim has always loved this moment, the first of crawling over a warm, willing body, the way it never feels the same with a different person. He presses the heel of his hand to Christine’s hip, pushes her onto her back as he shifts to straddle her body. “Tell me he knows how lucky he is,” he says, staring at the flush creeping up her neck, at her swollen lips, at the spread of her hair on the pillow. “I could throw him in the brig for you, if he doesn’t.”

Christine smirks and reaches up to draw him down. “He knows,” she whispers against his lips. “I know. Do you?”

Jim closes his eyes and kisses her and settles, shifts one knee between hers, finds a comfortable fit for his aching cock against her hip. “Yeah,” he mumbles, and kisses her throat. He brushes one thumb over a pebbled nipple. She sighs happily and writhes against him. “I definitely know.”

“I think you owe Christine a favor,” Bones says quietly, at the side of the bed. Jim spares him a glance, sees that he’s stripped while they’ve been distracted. “Put that mouth of yours to good use, Jim.”

Jim is, frankly, happy to oblige. He works his way down Christine’s body, licking the sweaty crease under a breast, dipping his tongue into her navel, kissing the small swell at the base of her belly. He palms her legs wide, taut muscles quivering under his touch, and tastes her in a long, slow lick that ends right over her clit. She moans and lifts her hips, clutches at his hair, and when he lifts his gaze she’s staring down, her gaze locked on him.

Bones sits next to him, touches his lower back. His hand trails slowly down across Jim’s ass, and Jim shudders hard when he brushes a finger almost, not quite there. He widens his mouth against Christine and sucks hard. Her hips jerk.

Bones takes his hand away, says, “Make her come,” in a low voice. Jim flicks his tongue rapidly, noting the tension under his mouth, his hands, the rising pitch of her moans. Bones’s hand returns, slick, one finger sliding slowly in. Jim pushes back into it. He slips two of his own into Christine, pumps them quickly into her slick, grasping heat. “Oh god,” she gasps, shrill. “Oh, just-- yes, yes, ohgodcaptain, please, just - _Jim_!”

His reward is another finger, a burning stretch. Jim spreads his knees wide and presses his forehead to Christine’s hip, groans. “Fuck, Bones, c’mon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bones grumbles, working his hand slowly. He gets a third finger in and Jim pinches the base of his cock, shoves back. “Okay.”

Christine, breathing hard, tugs on Jim’s arms, urges him back up along her body. Her legs lift and curl around him, and sliding into her is easy, hot and wet and welcoming. “Oh, man,” he whispers. She whimpers as he settles deep. He catches her mouth, strokes his tongue to hers in time with his shallow thrusts.

Bones climbs behind him and lays a hand to the base of Jim’s spine. “Hold still,” he says tightly. He presses slowly, thick and blunt and slick, and Jim feels the breach, the spread, and rips his mouth from Christine’s. “Do it,” he chokes out. “Bones. Please.”

“Christine?” Bones grips Jim’s hips in strong, broad hands, doesn’t move.

Christine looks at Jim, blinks at him with her bright eyes, look almost curious. She shimmies her legs higher along Jim’s torso. “Yeah,” she murmurs, and Jim grins at her, braces himself. “We’re good here.”

Bones slams in. His weight drives Jim forward, deeper into Christine, shifts Jim’s body a little. Jim arches his back and cries out, curses. Christine squeaks beneath him. “Goddamn son of a _bitch_ ,” Bones bites out. He pulls back and thrusts in again, once, twice. “Jesus _Christ_ , Jim, you-- “

He drops onto one hand, wedged close under Christine’s arm. He fucks Jim in steady, rolling twists of his hips. “That’s it,” he says hoarsely, as Jim finds the right rhythm, the right push and pull between Bones and Christine, the give and take of it. Christine grabs Bones’ arm, at the bicep, and winds her other arm around Jim’s neck, pulls him to kiss hungrily, her mouth greedy and messy, biting.

Jim is pretty sure he’s never been happier, not a single moment in his life, than here and now. Christine begins to tremble under him, every stroke winding her up. When she digs her nails into his neck and cries out, and convulses, Jim grits his teeth and bows his head and loses it. His hips go erratic as he pulses into her. He clenches hard around Bones’s cock.

Bones rears back with a harsh noise and grabs Jim’s waist, fucks hard and fast until he comes, rocks slowly through it. “Fuck,” he mutters. He pulls out carefully and rubs a hand up and down the sweaty line of Jim’s spine. “Okay there?”

Jim buries his face against Christine’s neck and laughs unsteadily. She kisses his shoulder. “I think we broke him, baby.”

Jim feels Bones crawl to the side and collapse next to them, hears the wet, unmistakable sound of them kissing. He lifts his head and stares at them, catches glimpses of their tongues gliding slowly together. Bones touches her jaw gently, caresses it. Jim feels suddenly uneasy, like he’s intruding, and starts to ease away.

Bones catches him with a quick hand around the back of his neck, grunts as Jim’s weight falls against him. Christine shifts so he can settle between them, and tucks herself close against Jim’s side as Bones catches his mouth. She wraps an arm around him. “Sorry, Captain,” she says cheerfully. “We’re not done with you yet.”


End file.
